The French Woman
by bbrielle
Summary: Gabrielle Du Pres will do anything to save the ones she loves including renouncing her faith and her former acquaintances. Will she find her a new life in England after betraying her lover Chauvelin to save a friend with the help of the Pimpernel?
1. Chapter 1

I sat alone behind the closed door in the office with my hands clasped on my lap, the little note folded under them. I sighed thinking about how vague he could be sometimes. "Come immediately. I have urgent business to discuss with you." That was all he wrote so I rushed to the Tribunal of Public Safety to find him not even there. So now I just sat there waiting patiently not knowing why I had been summoned and hoping that he would show up. At that moment, I heard the familiar sound of his boots walking up the hallway to the door. My breath was caught in my throat as the door handle turned and in walked the striking figure that quickly shut the door behind him.

"I received your note Citoyen and came immediately."

"I appreciate that you understood my urgency Citoyenne Du Pres. What do you know of the De Tournay family?"

I searched my mind quickly. "They were good friends with my family. There is the former Comte, Comtesse and the two children the Vicomte and his sister Suzanne. What exactly do you want to know about them?"

"Who do they know in England?"

"Know in England…. Citoyen I fear I don't quite understand what you are getting at."

"Who are they friends with in the upper class circuit of English society?"

"I fear I don't know. I have not had contact with the DeTournay family in quite sometime."

Raising his voice to a sudden outburst, "I know that you know!" as he slammed his fists down on his desk and remained in that position.

Suddenly amused by his frustration I smirked, "Calm down. I will find out anything you need. I always do." As I came around behind him and put my hands on his shoulders, "Don't I always get everything you need Armand?"

He suddenly spun around to face me with an annoyed look that upon reaching my eyes faded into a smile, "Yes you do Gabrielle. You always do."

"Now what do you desire to know about the De Tournay family?"

"Who they know among the British aristocracy. Any trips that any of the family members are planning on going on soon and other details that hint at a departure from France."

"Does this have anything to do with the Pimpernel my dear?" I said as I put my arms around his shoulders. He quickly pulled away, "Doesn't it always, Brielle? Please go see the Comtesse De Tournay now Citoyenne." Suddenly he had returned to Citoyen Chauvelin, no longer the man I love but the agent of France. I just as quickly became Citoyenne Du Pres. "Yes Citoyen. Good day." I quickly turned around on my heels and walked out the door that Armand had entered only a few minutes before and was down the stairs and out into the streets in a short time.

As I reached the open air, I took a deep breath happy to be out of that stuffy building and in the open clear air. I knew this would not last. I headed to the De Tournay's and as I did, the stench grew stronger. There was no way I could avoid it though. The guillotine was now but three blocks from the De Tournay's residence and the only route to go by would take me straight past it.

When still blocks away, I could hear the cheering as the sound of the blade striking rang through the air. "Who do I know that is loosing their life today?" How could the thought not go through me? So many of my family's friends, former friends and acquaintances have already butchered. I was surprised anyone was left at all. Everyday, another person that I danced with, or entertained with, or had a deep conversation with at some point in my life was lost, but I could not think about it. I would not think about it. My life and the lives of my family and of Laurent were the most important thing. Now I may be holding the life of my dearest and oldest friend Suzanne in my hands. What could I do?

As I pushed my way through the crowd gathered by the guillotine, I was trying to force myself from looking up at the guillotine. I did not want to know who was up there and I certainly did not want to see but…

"Citoyenne!" A rough voice called out as a hand grabbed my sleeve. The gruff solider pulled my chin up to look at my face. "Shouldn't you be up there?" Gesturing to the guillotine. "No Citoyen, I should not be." He looked back at me shocked at my retort. "Papers!" he screamed at me. I pulled them out coolly and handed them over to him as another solider approached and read over the shoulder of the first, "Gabrielle Du Pres?" the second said with surprise and then whispered in the first one's ears. I could not make it all out but I did hear the mention of the name Chauvelin in the conversation. The second solider then spoke to me and asked where I was off to and I replied, "The De Tournay's residence." My papers were quickly handed back to me and the first solider spoke again, "You have friends in powerful places Citoyenne Du Pres but be careful because you wouldn't want to end up visiting Madame Guillotine" as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at the scaffolding. He let go of me quickly and laughed as he sauntered off but by that time it was too late, I had already seen the former Marquis Molineaux, a dear friend of my father, standing on the steps. I could not take my eyes off him until I heard a disturbance coming from somewhere closer to the vicinity of the stairs that led up to the lurking machine. A few shouts and then a mad rush through the crowd as word quickly spread that there was a man with the plague. A panic ensued and the next thing I knew I was in a doorway trying to avoid being trampled by the stampede that followed. The next few moments moved rapidly. As the soldiers tried to appease the crowd, I watched them do so, trying to avoid becoming part of the mob myself by staying in that doorway as long as I could. After a few moments, I thought of the Marquis and looked toward the scaffold but he was gone, as were the other prisoners. I looked up toward the guillotine to look for the obvious but instead I found the solider that had just a moment before told the other something of my relationship with Chauvelin. He stuck something to the guillotine and as he moved back I could see it was a piece of paper. The man jumped off the scaffold and made his way through the street. Only then did I realize what I had just witnessed, the disturbance, the prisoners suddenly gone, and the note…so this is what a visit from the Scarlet Pimpernel is like. It fit Armand's description perfectly and as I rushed on toward the De Tournay's I knew that Armand would not be happy that night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabrielle!" yelled Suzanne with delight as she opened the door and threw her arms around me. "Suzanne my dearest friend" I responded back. She quickly pulled me into the house. "Where have you been?" she asked me, "I haven't seen you in nearly three months."

"I have been very busy."

"I see…so what made you call upon us today dear friend?" Suzanne asked with a little less life in her voice.

"I have been thinking of you and have been meaning to call for some time and today the opportunity arrived."

"Well good, please come in and see my Mother. I fear my brother and father are not in right now but my Mother and I are happy to receive you." Suzanne took me into the parlor where the Comtesse was embroidering. She looked up at me and I notice that she quickly forced a smile on her face as she stood up to greet me. Suzanne rushed out of the room and to the kitchen to get some refreshment since the servants had all left the household in fear of being denounced if they stayed. Suzanne returned and served her Mother and I and then sat down. It was quite and then I spoke, "So how is the family dealing with the Republic these days?"

"We are just fine," responded the Comtesse with a cold tone.

"That is wonderful to hear. I have heard from my acquaintances in England that many former French aristos have fled there and I am happy to hear that my dearest friend will not be leaving the country any time soon."

A fearful look passed over the Comtesse's eyes as I made this last statement and I could see a little worry in Suzanne as well. I was going to go on with the usual perfect barrage of questions that always got the information out but with the looks on my friends' faces, I could not do it. For the first time in the last two years I could not make myself interrogate and turn against my own ranks.

"Damn!" I suddenly burst out, cracking under my own pressures, I sighed, "I can not do this with you. The two of you have been so wonderful to me my whole life and I…" I took a deep breath. "I can see the fear in your eyes Comtesse and I do not blame you but I can not deceive you. I have deceived so many but I cannot, I will not, do it to you. I was sent by Cityone Chauvelin to pry information from you about your English acquaintances and any trips you are planning soon. This is not good. When I am sent for information such as this it is usually followed quickly by a denouncement and that is the last thing I want to see happen to this family. Please, if you are contemplating leaving France, do so quickly. I do not know how much time you have."

Suzanne looked a wreck but the Comtesse was surprisingly calm, "Thank you Gabrielle. I believe that arrangements will have to be made. When my husband and son return home this evening we will discuss the situation. Now please stay for dinner so we can discuss this further."

I obliged. I needed to come up with my own plan. I could not go back to Armand empty handed so I had to come up with something to tell him. By the time I left the De Tournay residents, the Comte had sent three letters via messenger to British acquaintances that could hopefully help him and his family escape. I had a sob story to give Armand of the De Tournay family's loyalty to their homeland and they would never leave their birthplace. He would believe me. He had no reason not to.

The sun was long set by the time I journeyed out into the dark streets of Paris to venture home. I moved swiftly along, hoping not to meet any soldiers again. One run in with them a day was more than enough for me. I was repeating my story for Armand in my head as I moved along and with my mind so focused I never heard someone coming up behind me.

One strong hand grabbed my waist and as I went to scream the other wrapped around my mouth. A voice close to my ear said, "Citoyenne Du Pres, if you scream I cannot guarantee your safety or that you will live until help arrives. Now will you remain quiet if I remove my hand?"

I shook my head yes with every intention of staying quiet. I calmed myself as the hand was taken away.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked coolly.

"It's not important who I am. What I want is to know what you discovered at the De Tournay's? What are their plans to flee France?"

"Who are you? I can not just give you information, I am an agent of the French Republic." Ugh, how could I say that, but I did not want to risk anything.

"I know who you are and that is all that matters. You are great friends with that family and although you have made so many families suffer, I do not believe that you will let this one go to the guillotine. Now what are you planning."

My mind was racing.

"I want to help. Please Citoyenne, I know you want them to escape so please tell me what you know. If you help me then it is in my power to help them."

"Are you the Scarlet Pimpernel?" It had suddenly hit me and the question just burst out of my mouth. The mystery and the English accent had made the idea come to the surface.

"It does not matter."

At this point, I knew it had to be and therefore I was going to put the trust of my friends in his hands. "I was sent today to question them but I could not. If it follows the usual pattern, they should be denounced soon. I have a story planned to tell Cityone Chauvelin and hopefully it will give them enough time to escape."

"Thank you. Give this to the Comte tomorrow." He thrust a note into my right hand. "They will get out of France safely Gabrielle, do not worry. Now go for now but be back here tomorrow evening at this same time" I was let go and as I turned to face the stranger he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I was alone in my parlor when I heard the front door open. I knew it was Armand because he is the only person that need not knock. He called out, "Gabrielle?" as he shut the door.

"In here my love," I called back. He came through the doorway a few moments later.

"I thought you would have reported back to me at the Tribunal this afternoon." He said sternly.

"I was invited to stay for dinner and I hoped that in doing that I would be able to secure more information once the father and son arrived."

"Ah yes, then I understand your absence. So what information were you able to secure, my dear?"

My mind was turning, 'Could I go through with my fabricated story?' I then thought of Suzanne and quickly realized that I must. "Not much. Their acquaintances in English society are few and no one of particular importance or high standing. The Comtesse seemed quite resolute on staying in her homeland of France and that she will not leave under any circumstances."

He was now pacing the floor, "And what of the former Comte?"

"He feels the same as his wife. They will remain in France and hope that their faith in God will let them persevere."

"That is all?" There was a very questionable tone in his voice.

"Yes, that is all Armand."

He stopped pacing, came right up to me, and looked me in the eyes. He must have been satisfied with what he saw there because a grin spread over his face and he wrapped his arms around me, put his lips to mine, and then swept me up in his arms and up the stairs to my waiting bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay beside Armand in the early morning hours and felt my mind slipping back to the man in the shadow I had encountered earlier that evening. I caught myself thinking that he must have been The Scarlet Pimpernel, but then again, if he was, why did he trust me with the letter for the Comte De Tournay? My relationship with Armand is well known, or at least well rumored, and a man as brilliant and cunning as the Pimpernel would certainly know this. He should not trust me. I would not trust me. How did I get to this point? The point where I do not even trust myself anymore.

I felt my mind drifting back over the last two years of my life. Two years ago was when my life came to a crashing halt. That was when my love and fiancé, Laurent was arrested for treason. Without a word to me, Laurent had become a messenger between some of the troubled French aristocrats and the Austrian government. A letter was found on him as his papers were being checked on his way out of the city one day and he was immediately arrested. They quickly dragged in all his relations to interrogate each one for any information. I was of course brought in and was placed alone in a prison cell for a torturous six-hour wait. They then took me to another cell to interrogate me. I knew nothing of Laurent's secret life but they kept asking me questions, hoping to get anything out of me. Finally, they brought in Armand Chauvelin to attack me. He took a different approach then the soldiers.

Armand knows how to get the most of a prisoner. If he can not get the information for which the person were originally brought in, he would still get something useful out of them. In my tired state, he quickly found out my inner circle and all my acquaintances. As the daughter of a Marquis, my circle was quite large and my acquaintances many. Even in my exhausted condition, Armand discovered my quick mind and soon ascertained that I could be a very useful ally to the Republic. He went on to question me about my family and then finally got back to the subject of Laurent. As I went on about all I knew about Laurent, Armand's devious mind was developing a plan.

My love for Laurent and my parents became very apparent to him and he knew that he could use it against me. He told me that he could save my parents from future denouncement and he could keep Laurent alive if I would do as he asked. I listened to him as he told me what I would do for the Republic.

"You are a very intelligent woman, Citoyenne Du Pres. You have made this very clear to me. I want to offer you a chance to save your fiancé and your parents. A former Marquis and Marquise are not safe in these times. As for Laurent Lavoissier, he has lost all favor with the Republic but I may be able to prolong his life if you will agree to be a servant of the Republic."

"How?" I asked, remaining composed.

"You float among a fine circle of citoyens and you could be helpful in disposing of those whose ideals go against the ways of the Republic. I want you to expose to us those who want to hurt the Republic by remaining in your circle of friends and acting as an informant. You will learn their thoughts and report back to us. You will do your country the greatest service in exposing those who plot against France."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Lavoissier will be guillotined tomorrow and I am sure that a denouncement of the Marquis and Marquise Du Pres would be brought to light soon as well which could include their daughter too."

"So it's either my life for your use or the death of us all?"

"Well, servicing your country is not the end of your life Citoyenne. You would be well provided for by the Republic and your parents will live out their days in a home in the countryside of France. Your fiancé will be sent to a coastal prison with the hope that one day a reprieve may be given."

"Well the way you have just put it Citoyen, I have no choice but to agree to your terms."

"So you will be an agent of the Republic?"

The thought of bearing that title made me feel sick inside. Hundreds of faces ran through my head as I thought of all the people I could end up betraying but when the images of my parents and my sweet Laurent entered my mind, I knew they had to be placed first.

"Yes, I will."

"Good, but just to check your loyalty Citoyenne we will be keeping you overnight. If you are still firm in wanting to do this in the morning, your fiancé will be transferred and your parents will be moved. Take her away." He ordered his soldiers but I spoke up and stopped them.

"Wait!" I cried desperately, not wanting to spend a whole night in one of those cells. "I have already agreed to your terms. Is this necessary?"

"Yes it is." Was the only answer I got as Armand left the cell and I was grabbed by each arm and taken back to my original cell.

Once there I finally shed the tears I had been holding in for all those hours in the interrogation. The tears did not stop flowing all night and neither did the thoughts through my mind. I was going to turn against all my friends for the three most precious people in my life. All the dinners, the balls, the galas, the nights at the opera, and faces from happier times when our privileged class was on top of the world seemed a distant memory, a childhood dream that disappeared when I grew up. Nevertheless, there I was, only 18 years of age, deciding those memories' fates.

By the time the morning light crept into my barred window, the tears had stopped and my heart had hardened. My privileged class died the day the Bastille was stormed and I had accepted that overnight. There was nothing I could do for them as a whole. My loved ones and France were all that would be important in my life. I literally brainwashed myself that night.

When Armand arrived at my cell shortly after sunrise, I was resolute in my decision and I let him know immediately. He seemed very pleased as he took my hand to escort me out of the cell. We headed out of the prison and he helped me into an awaiting carriage. Once we were on our way, through the streets of Paris, he spoke, "You have made a very wise decision, Citoyenne. You and your family will be safe as long as you listen to me. At this very moment your parents are on their way to their new home and Lavoissier is on his way to his new cell."

My mind wandered to the man who was supposed to become my husband in two months but was now that was postponed indefinitely. I prayed he was safe. He had most likely been beaten but at least I had assurance that he was alive. He was not only my love; he was also a long time friend, having grown up with his parents and my own being very good friends. I would not let him die as long as I had a say in it.

"Here we are." Armand said suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. It was then that I realized the carriage had stopped.

"Where are we?"

"Your new home, Citoyenne." He said as he got out of the carriage and then extended his hand to help me out. I stepped out to find a simple but fine house in the midst of Paris before me. Armand took me inside and I found that it was already furnished and that my possessions had already been moved in.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

He turned to look at me straight on with an almost amused look on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked slyly.

"I am an aristo. Why do you not have me guillotined like everyone else? Why do you give me a chance to prolong my life? Why do you trust me but not those of my fellow kin?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Citoyenne, first of all you _were _an aristo, but that status no longer exists. Why have we given you this chance? We have given you this chance because you are unlike the others. You are a very intelligent young female, which is something extremely rare among your former class, in being that you know better than to betray us. I know you will do what is asked of you, for you know your lives are in the balance otherwise."

He had made valid points but I still felt very confused and alone and with that he said, "I will now take my leave of you." I almost wanted to ask him to stay for fear of being alone in this new house but I would not ask him for my stubborn pride stood in the way. Before he exited out the door he said, "I will soon return to you or request your presence at the Tribunal for your first assignment Citoyenne. All of your assignments will come directly through me and no one else." And with that, he left.

He returned the next morning with my first assignment, which was to get incriminating information on the Lefevres, which I completed successfully. They were followed by the La Vois, the St. Cyrs, the Ledouxs, and the list goes on and on. However, something strange was occurring as my missions were taking place. I was forgetting who I was. I was burying my old self and creating a new one.

No longer was I Gabrielle, the Marquis' daughter, the Comte's fiancée, the elitist who was a main focus at parties, who talked mindlessly with woman whose major concern was what to wear to the next gala. I was Gabrielle, the informant who worked for the French Republic that had torn her life apart and that she sometime liked but often hated. I was the Citoyenne, and the woman who was falling out of love with her distant memory of her fiancé and falling in love with a man she should despise, Armand Chauvelin.

Armand would sometimes join me for dinner, not at my request at first but by his choice. Early on, the discussions were usually, for the most part, one sided with him being the one talking. He would dictate the Republican's ideas to me but over time the conversation strayed to other subjects and then I could join in. We discussed everything from the weather to our childhood games. I found myself growing very attached to him. One night, about six months after my interrogation, as he was getting ready to leave, he turned to me and said. "I am very proud of you Gabrielle. Your loyalty has been infallible and I thank you from my heart for that."

I smiled on the surface, "Thank you Chauvelin. Your kindness to me has helped me so much. It would give me great honor to have you join me again for dinner next Tuesday evening."

He looked into my eyes, searching for sincerity and he found it, "Thank you, I will be here on the appointed evening." He leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek but changed his mind and moved to my lips instead. It was very bold of him but I did not resist. It was a brief kiss, barely a brush across lips but I felt it throughout my body.

He brought his body straight up and said, "Good evening" and went out the door shutting it behind him.

I fell into the chair in to foyer. "What is happening to me?" I said to myself aloud. Between that night and Tuesday, I worked on explaining the answer to myself.

Armand was a treacherous man who was directly and indirectly responsible for the death of thousands but at my dinner table he was kind, generous, amusing, passionate and wonderful and I was hopelessly in love with that side of him. I could barely understand how I could forget the one part of his life and love the rest of him but I did completely.

When Tuesday afternoon arrived, I made sure my auburn hair was curled, my face was perfection, and I dressed in one of my better gowns. Armand arrived in good spirits. He complimented me immediately, which took me back a bit. Dinner was amusing with wild stories flying back and forth between us and as we sat there recovering from laughter from a funny story I had told, I looked at him. He stared back with a flat look. "What is wrong Chauvelin, are you ill?" I asked with great concern.

"No my dearest Gabrielle," he said in a voice filled with passion and intensity like nothing I had ever heard come out of him, "the only thing getting to me is you."

A little smile crept onto my face as I asked playfully, "And why is that? Have I offended you with my bad jokes?"

"No, not at all." He stood up, walked over to me pulling a chair in close to me, and sat down right up against my chair. He took my hands and looked me in the eyes, "Gabrielle, I am in love with you. I should not be but I am. Your passions are so like mine now, we share so much in life, and you are the first woman I have ever felt could be an equal. You are purely beautiful not only in face but in soul. Is there any chance of you ever feeling the same way?"

I sighed in relief. The kiss a few nights before was brief but wonderful and I knew now that my confusion could be cast aside. The heartfelt thoughts he had just expressed to me showed that he was a man of character and could be true to me in heart. I had to respond to him and I did so in the best way I could think of, I kissed him and then said, "I know, its madness my dear but Armand I love you too." And as he heard the words pour out of my mouth he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again, but this time not a quick brush but a long passionate burst. My mind was racing as I realized the tension that had been between us for the last few weeks that we had both been holding in and now was about to explode.

Dinner was done but I did not want him to leave me now or ever. We were not separating from those chairs in the dining room, but in fact were so close now that we probably could have disposed of one. This went on for some time and finally he whispered in my ear that he should probably go.

My heart was pounding and the last thing on earth I ever wanted was for him to walk out my front door. There was only one thing I could do, a thing that I had never had done before because I had never felt this strongly about someone as to want to make the request of them, but with Armand I did. "Don't go." Came out in almost a pleading voice. "Stay with my tonight." I said in a much calmer tone.

He looked me in the eyes again and said, "Gabrielle, are you sure?" His arms were still around me and I knew I did not want them to leave with him.

"Yes, I most definitely am."

Our lips met hungrily again. After a while, I slipped out of his arms and to my feet. I took his hands and brought him to his feet as well. I started leading him out of the room. He smiled at me and said, "Where are we going?"

"Why upstairs of course," I said quite simply.

He laughed from deep down, throwing his head back as he did so. He moved in closer to kiss me again but I returned his laugh and started pulling him again. I was moving faster and he was keeping up right behind me as we went up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and stood behind it as he entered. The second I closed it and turned around, Armand was on my lips again. We were tearing at each other with our hands everywhere, our lips hardly separating.

Before I knew it, my dress was over my head and onto the floor. I felt the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I sat down on it before I fell on it. His jacket and waistcoat were gone, when they came off I do not recall. My hands started working at the knot in his sash that was right in front of me, but I could not get my fingers to work right. I was moving too fast. I was trembling. I finally threw my hands up in frustration and covered my face in humiliation. "What's wrong?" came his voice with a soft, breathless tone I had never heard before.

"I...I..." I was a wreck, all my nerve was gone.

I felt the bed shift as he sat down next to me on it. I had to face him. I looked at him looking at me; "I've never done this before."

He seemed a little taken a back, "But I just assumed…you and La…"

I cut him off with the violent shaking of my head back and forth.

He then said quietly, "Are you still sure you want to do this?" He was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my near bare shoulder. There was nothing I wanted more than to be with him alone in this room. I wanted to give myself to him completely and with a deep breath I cast all fear and worry aside. I looked straight on at him and with one word, "Yes," it was settled.

His hands were at my hair, pulling the combs loose, letting it flow freely. My hands were now steady as they untied the sash and next went for the buttons of his shirt. We were now up on our knees on the bed, trying not to let go of each other's lips as we rid each other of our clothing. Finally free of everything, he took me in his arms completely, and laid me down, my head against the pillow, as I pulled the last piece of fabric, the ribbon in his hair, away.

As I lay there, totally exposed, I felt my nerves creeping up on me again, but as he looked me straight in the eyes, I knew how deep our love was. I could see the passion I was feeling being returned completely. He slid down my body leaving a trail of kisses along the way, finally leading back to my lips. I needed to touch him. I felt almost like a child whose curiosity was getting the best of her. His skin was so warm as I reached for his chest, sliding my hands up it to his shoulders. He took this as a cue to touch back and he did. His hands floated all up and down my body as I did the same for him. Finally, after much time of this, our eyes met again. By this time, a flame was burning back and forth and it was only going to be a short time before it became one fire.

I laid back down again, only too sure of everything now. As he positioned himself above me, he said those inevitable words that I had not foreseen; "I don't want to hurt you."

Hurt? I had not been thinking about any pain, but I was not going to back down out of this now. "Don't worry," I said, sounding more sure of myself than I felt, "with you here, I will be just fine."

The stage of pain passed quickly and was worth the mild discomfort to get to know the man I loved so well.

After all was done and I laid wrapped tightly in Armand's arms late that night. I could feel his heart pounding. His chest was pressed against my back as I listening to him whispering how much he loved me in my ear repeatedly. I knew that the power of the love I felt for him was something stronger than I had ever dealt with before and probably ever again. I wanted to be with him forever.

That evening was the first of many evenings over the last year and the half spent together behind the closed doors of a bedroom. It was the beginning of me tearing myself apart as well.

I have questioned my heart more than any person should. I am in love with a man who in the bedroom is heaven but in the light of day is the enemy of all my friends; the friends that I have betrayed to him. At the same time, I knew that it was not for him that I originally began my life of deceit; I had done it for Laurent.

Laurent was sitting alone in a cell by the shore somewhere instead of in the ground because I had agreed to help the Republic. I had done it for his love but that was no longer the case. I did not love the far away prisoner anymore. I loved Armand and I hoped that he would eventually make me his wife.

So I now posed a new question to myself in the early morning light…Why had I not told him about my meeting with the mysterious stranger or the De Tournay's? I understood my reasons for the De Tournay's. Suzanne and I had been friends all our lives and even with the talk of all my denouncements circulating, Suzanne had always remained a loyal and true friend to me. I would not let her die. While I was able to dissent from all the others of my former class, I could never do it to her because she was the only person that was family to me beside my parents, who I missed so much. She was the sister I had never had.

As for the mysterious man in the shadow, I knew that he was most likely the Pimpernel or one of his men. Armand's biggest passion was the bringing down of this man and I was doing nothing to help him. I guess in a way I admired the Pimpernel. He was so strong in risking his life to save my former friends, the ones who I had put in peril in the first place. I guess I secretly thanked him for undoing the wrongs I had created. I did not want him captured. Now I possessed the letter that would help him to save the De Tournay's.

I quickly resolved in my head that I would help him to save Suzanne but would let it be known to him that I would not help him again. My mind was getting lazy by this point, I stopped dwelling on the past, and I was soon fast asleep.


End file.
